


'why do you think.. we were granted this power?'

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Weird, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto seemed quite down , making Kano a little worried.<br/>Kano took the chance when the rest of Mekakushi Dan had gone to who knows where, leaving the two of them alone at the base to cheer the other man up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'why do you think.. we were granted this power?'

**Author's Note:**

> i just made this randomly and this is kinda weird and all  
> but..okay  
> enjoy ^^

Another day had yet to come where all of the mekakushi-dan's girls had dragged Konoha , Hibiya and Shintaro out to who knows where , leaving Kano and Seto alone at home. 

For some reason , the usual cheerful and bright Seto had looked so gloomy since yesterday. Of course , the other can't really notice it because Seto cover it up real good. But being Kano , he noticed it in instant.. why.. huh ? Isn't it simple ? Kano who deceive peoples.. do you really think it would be that easy for people to do the same to him?

Anyway , Kano had though for time that he would try to cheer Seto up and leaving the two of them at home is a really perfect timing for him. He stood up from the couch on the living room and went to Seto's room . Gently knocking on the door.

"Seto..?" He called out and tried to open the door , but its locked. Not too long after , he could hear some rustling voice inside the room and the door opened with a soft click "o-oh Kano ! Whats wrong ?" The black haired man smiled , just like usual . But Kano know that it was fake. He sighed and slowly slipped in the room.

"Kano ?" He could hear Seto called him with a hint of confusion on his voice. Kano just walked quitely inside , turning to close and lock the door before he took Seto's hand and lead him to the bed , sitting down casually . He looked up to Seto.

Seto was looking back down at Kano with a puzzled expression that makes the smaller male to chuckle . Kano pat on the empty space beside him . The raven nodded and took a seat beside the other . "Whats wrong ?" Seto was the one who break the silence as soon as he sat beside Kano.

"Lately , you looked kinda down , Seto" Kano blurted it out simply while he looked at Seto who looked back at him with a rather surprised expression before the blonde could hear a chuckle from the other "i'm not..don't you think you're imagining things ?" He said with a smile.

Kano just sighed quitely "do you think you could fool me ?" He said "the me who fool and deceives a lot of people ?" He said again. For some reason , Seto could felt a pang on his heart when he heard Kano said that. Seto smiled a little and ruffled the blonde locks.

He slowly pulled Kano in for a hug. The other was kinda surprised but he smiled and hugged the male back "why don't you tell me what's troubling you now ? " he asked with a smile "since we are all alone " he said and Seto could felt the male is wearing his usual mischievious smirk. 

"Say , Kano.." Seto started . The other male had just hummed in response , telling him to continue "why do you think..we were granted this 'powers' ?" He asked an tightened his grip around Kano's body. "Hmm..i dont really know either.." Kano replied.

"I see..okay then" Seto said quitely "but i think.. that we simpy had our wish granted." Kano said after awhile that makes Seto to pull back a little from the hug that they're still close to each other and looked at him "what do you mean ?" He asked.

"Hmm.." Kano tapped his chin as if he was thinking before he moved closer and turned to looked at the room "you know..its like..its related to our past" the male started. Looking at Seto who was listening closely to him "i know you're aware of my past. That i was well .. anyway , i wished to deceive peoples around me so that they wouldnt think bad of my mom..and that i got this 'power' afterwards.." he tried to explain to the other male with his usual grin.

"And same goes to Seto " he said and looked at Seto. "Seto..you were..uhm..bullied right..? And your only friends is the animals.. then Seto wished so that you could talk to them..right?" He said as the raven nodded "so that you could got that power of yours that allow you too understand what they're saying by looking through their mind." He ended his explanation and smiled at Seto.

"Sorry for bringing back your past though" he said afterwards "no..thats fine , it was my fault to begin with" the other smiled and pat the head "well..i kinda understand it now..and maybe you're..Kano is right" Seto said with a smile and once again pulled Kano to another hug "thank you , Kano" he whispered quitely.

The blonde grinned as he pulled back from the hug. Stealing a kiss from his so called friends as he smirked . "What's that for" Seto half laughed and looked at Kano , pulling him by his hand as he once again pressed their lips together in a soft yet gentle kiss.

Kano had responded to the kiss as he kissed the other back. The kiss slowly turned to a rather rough and passionate one as the black haired male slowly and gently pushed the other down to the bed and pulled back from the kiss.

Both of them were panting as they stared into each other's eyes for awhile before Kano smirked and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and pulled him down , kissing him deeply . The froggish-man is surprised but he decided to go with the flow. Kissing back as he started to trail his tongue to the male's bottom lip.

Slightly and gently nibbling on it that cause the smaller male to let out a quite moan . Seto took the chance as he slipped his tomgue inside the male's mouth. Exploring it for awhilr before he pulled back , leaving a thin trail of saliva still connecting them "Kano.." he called out.

The blonde simply stared at him and tilted his head to the side quitely. Seto had to supress the urge to jump on him right here and now. "I know this is kinda late..but you sure we can do this ?" Seto asked quitely and that make Kano to crack out laughing "w-whats so funny ?!"

"A-ahah..no..its nothing..why did you ask ?" He laughed before it turn into a smile "its fine..i love Seto after all" he said with a sinxere smile , not his usual one thats filled with mischief. Seto sighed in relief as he smiled "i love Kano too" he whispered as they gently kissed again.

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible" Seto mumbled to the kiss and his hand started to remove Kano's hoodie. Randomly throwing it on the bed or maybe down the floor. But the two of them doesnt seems to care. His hand moved to the thin piece of clothing "wouldnt it be cold when its night ?" He mumbled out randomly and heard the male chuckled.

"Its summer , Seto" he said with a small laugh but the bigger male seems to ignore him. The male with hair clip had removed his own green suit. Leaving him in an usual white t-shirt that rest beneath the suit. "Arent you hot ? You were double and your suit is pretty thick" Kano commented back at him but Seto shook his head not really" he said as he moved his thin finger down to the two clothed pink buds and started to play with them.

"Its weird" Kano said simply and shivered at the touch . "Hmm..is that so ? You dont like it ?" He asked a bit worried he might make a mistake , but Kano shook his head "no its fine.. but i think direct contact would be better" he mumbled and for some reason a smirk smeared accross Seto's lips.

"Kano is naughty" he laughed "is that a compliment ?" Kano said and laughed as well before he felt something cold make a contact with his skin. He could felt himself got a goosebump "your hand is really cold..though its summer" he stared at Seto weirdly but the other just shrugged simply "im born like this"he said.

Before he once again played with the nipples , this time , Kano reacted more strongly as he bit his lips quitely . Only letting small whimpers escaping his lips . Seto smiled in understanding but he wanted to hear more of his partner's voice "Why dont you let your voice out more , Kano ?" He asked with a smile "we're pretty much alone here" he reasoned.

"They can come back anytime" the other male said through his bit lips. Seto sighed softly as he pinched on one of the nipples "ah ! whats that for ?" Kano groaned and looked at him "hmm..nothing" the other smiled as he tried to make the nipples perked up "its seems like my hand isnt enough huh" he commented but he smirked.

Seto leaned down as he leave small kisses on Kano's neck. Gently sucking and biting on it as he did the same to the collarbone. Unconciously left a small marks all over the body as he slowly pulled on Kano's top and rolled it up , enough to show his chest and stomach. 

The froggish-man left a small kissed all over the chest and started to continue his work with the nipple. Sucking , biting and licking making it bright red and erect. Before he smiled satisfiedly at his work. Meanwhile , Kano who was tryingbhis best to keep quite he gripped on Seto's hair and gasped as the tongue made it was further to his stomach and further , further down.

He even didnt realize that his pant were already gone. Leaving him on his boxer as he blushed a little trying to focus his gaze in anywhere but the other male. Seto had grabbed one of the hand resting on his hair as he entangled their fingers , holding it.

He leaned in and kissed on the clothed member. Licking around and sucked hard on it. "Kano is wet here" he half teased "dont say that.." Kano mumbled as he hold onto the male's hand. His hand shook a little .

Looking at the discomfort , Seto looked at him "are you by any chance..scared , Kano ?" He asked and stopped whatever he is doing "hahh? Why should i ? Of course not" he half laughed "but you're shaking" Seto said and crawled back up ontop of Kano "well.." Kano averted his gaze before he opened his mouth to talk but was stopped as soon as the male's lips met with his. 

"Dont be , Kano..because i wont ever hurt you" Seto whispered shootingly to the ear that make the thinner male shivered and felt a little relieved . Seto smiled as he felt the shaking stop , exchanged by a hold tight of te other male. "Then go back to whatever you're doing" Kano said with a little smile and the male nodded.

Going back to the clothed erection and poked on it "dont poke it" Kano half complained as he groaned. "Hai hai , sorry" Seto laughed and yanked the boxer down. Revealing the hard member , he smiled at how erect is Kano. He poke on it some more and cpuld hear another groan from him . He grinned happily and started to grab on it. Giving it some good squeeze and started to pump it . 

"Ah..fuck" Kano moaned quitely as he used his other hand and covered his mouth . His eyes were squeezed close . "Does it feels good ?" Seto ask in a whisper as he come back up to Kano and kissed him deeply. The blonde nodded quitely and quickly kissed him back.

Seto stopped pumping on the member and looked at it. "Kano is dripping" he commented again and could felt his pants growing tight. And that comment make the other blush in embarassment "dont go commenting in every single thing" he mumbled and looked to the male who seems like he was sucking and licking on his own fingers.

"What are you doing ?" Kano ask though he know. And actually felt stupid that he asked "preparing you..?" The other replied in kinda confused tone. The blonde just nodded and looked away , a soft yelp could be heard when he felt something entered him down there. It doesnt hurt..only weird.

He didnt felt anything until the second and third fingers are inserted , he let out a gasp. "Is it hurt , Kano ?" Come a concerned question from the male as he heard the gasp , almost pulling out his finger but Kano's gripped on the hand and let him stay. He shook his head "just a sec" he mumbled and adjusted himself to the digits. 

He gave Seto a silent nod after awhile. The raven male lifted Kano's legs up and put in on his shoulder , looking down to Kano and smiled sheepishly "Kano , you look beautiful down there" he said with his kind smile. Making the smaller male to grin "what ? You just realized it now ?" He joked as Seto rolled his eyes playfully "hai , hai" he said with a smile.

Seto started to thrusted in and out Kano with his fingers. Twirling it around to make his muscle loosened more and scissored him before he finally pulled it out. Licking his fingers clean . Mpments after , Kano could heard some noises and looked down to Seto who seemed to have a problem with his pants. He shook his head as he slowly sat up and leaned to Seto.

"Lemme help you" he said and slowly unbuckled the pants and took out the hard-rock member "it must be painful for you.." he said with a soft laugh that make Seto to blush. "I'll help you.." Kano smiled as he kissed the tip softly before he stuck his tongue out and licked it.

Seto didnt let any complain , he just tugged and pulled at the blonde lock. "Does it feels good ?" It was Kano's turn to ask . After receiving a nod from the other male , he smiled and slowly opened his mouth , wide and took the hard erected member all in one go .

Though its feels kinda uncomfortable that it brushed his throat but whatever. He started to bobbed his head up and down while he use his tongue too. Smirking , completely satisfied when he heard some gasps and moans from the taller man. The member throbbed inside his mouth as he felt Seto is close , he pulled back his mouth with a 'pop' and smiled. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

Looking at Seto whose face is flushed , eyes half-lidded , he grinned at his masterpiece . Kano slowly got on all four and stick his ass up to the air. His face resting on a pillow "do it , Seto" he called out with a smiled.

Seto looked at Kano and gulped . He gave Kano a nod as he kissed the ass cheek softly before he lined himself in front of the entrance. Pushing inside Kano , trying to be as gentle as he could as he held tightly onto the blonde's hand. Keep pushing in until he was all in and stopped to check on Kano who had his face buried to the pillow.

He back-hugged him and kissed the back of his neck "are you okay ?" He asked quitely and held Kano on his arms. Pulling his face up from the pillow to find the flushed blonde with glassy-eyes and tears that was threatening to fall "you're too big" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes . 

Seto laughed quitely and kissed the forehead "cute..sorry for being 'too big' though" he laughed and looked at the now pouting Kano. He kissed his lips quitely and turned Kano's body to face him. "Can I move now ?" He asked and smiled when the male had gave him a nod .

He started by gently thrusting in and out slowly . He could hear a louder moan from Kano's lips. He grinned and started to move it faster and harder. A few lewd cries escaped Kano's mouth as the male had brushed om his sweet spot. He throw his head back "t-there!" He demanded as Seto complied.

Thrusting to only that spot almost brutally. Each thrust make the blonde to cries out rather cute and sweetly. "let me hear more of your voice , Kano" he whispered and keep thrusting at the male while his mouth once again went to the nipples. His other hand jerked Kano's cock.

The pleasures he was given is already unbearable and he could felt himself coming anytime. His wall tightened around Seto's dick as he whimpered "c-close.." he muttered . Seto groaned as the male had tightened on him "t-tight.." he breathed out but he didnt stop thrusting "im..close " Kano repeated once again as he gripped on Seto's shirt tightly. Few more thrust , and Kano came all over his own stomach and chest not to forget Seto's hand.

At the same time , Seto had released his own seed because of the tightness that was too much for him . The two collapsed with Kano on top of Seto's body. He looked back at him with a smile as Seto pulled out from him. They shared amothed sweet kiss before Kano had decided for them to take a shower.

Seto agreed as he lift Kano up to the bathroom. Kano didnt complain of anything as he let Seto wash him when the other said so. The froggish-man even cleaned his 'inside' that males him kinda embarassed but he just let him do whatever.

After the two had finished with their shower , they dried themselves though Seto told the blonde that he doesnt have to do anything. That Seto would clean and dried him but the male refused politely and smiled. They once again walked to Seto's room to clean the mess they had just made. Changing the sheet and all.

Done with it , they sighed , completely worn out as they high-fived each other . Laying down on the bed beside each other , they chatted a little before Kano slowly drifted off to sleep. Looking at him , Seto smiled and slowly kissed the forehead sweetly. Holding him by the back of his neck and waist , Seto pulled him closer as their body pressed together and tangled their legs together before he fell into a light sleep too.

\--Bonus Story--

After another hour or two , the rest of Mekakushi dan member had back to the base with the boys sighing tiredly , completely exhausted except Konoha who just sat down , staring blankly and tried to finish the bag of Negima Momo and Mary had bought for him earlier.

"Im surprised Konoha isnt tired" Shintaro commented as he and Hibiya slumped themselves to the comfortable couch. Not before the red-jersey wearing man finished another bottle of soda. "Ypu've been drinking too much , ojii-san" Hibiya commented tiredly "you're going to die.." he said again.

Meanwhile Kido had went to his room . Leaving Mary and Momo chatting about anything "ah..i wonder where is Kano-san and Seto-san" Momo suddenly said and Mary smiled "im going to check on them" she smiled and walked toward Kano's room. Slightly knocking and peeked inside "hmm..Kano is not here" she muttered to himself.

A curious smile creeped on her lips as she happily skipped to Seto's room , knocking before he creaked the door open , looking around inside before his gaze fell to the bed. Her smile grew larger as she walked inside quitely. Trying her best not too squeal at the scenery in front of her. Quickly pulling out her phone and snapped a lot of photos.

She escaped from the room and smiled when Momo looked at her with a confused expression. She skipped to the couch and set herself down.

Not too long after , phones beeping spund could be heard as all of the Mekakushi Dan member checked their phone. "Master ~ you got a mail !" Ene's high pitched voice rang through Shintaro's ear as he rolled his eyes and checked it. All gaze fell to Mary (well except Konoha who seems not to care about it) who was smiling happily now and keep typing on his phone.

The mail said : "arent SetoKano cute ??" And there was attached photo of Seto and Kano embracibg each other while they sleep. 

"M-Mary !" Come a voice from inside Seto's room as a rustling voice once again could be heard . "Ouch..!" A soft squeak. Probably Kano who fell from the bed because of Seto. "Ah..Kano..sorry , you okay ?" Seto said as he pulled Kano up and walked the two of them outside the room . His hand around Kano's waist to keep the haf awake blonde from falling .

"Oh you guys are back." Kano mumbled and rubbed his eyes. trying to stand up straight as a pain shot up his back and he quickly gripped on Seto's shirt. Their eyes fell on the two boys that just came from the room . While Mary smiled knowingly.

"It must be hurt , Kano.." the white-haired fujoshi teased as Kano's face heated up in instant "what are you saying ,Mary-chan..ahahah" he laughed as Seto smiled to him. "Lets go to your room , Kano" he said and led him back to his own room. 

Seto come back to the living room and sat beside Mary "hehe..would you mind telling me what happened ?" She smiled and looked at Seto who was now flushed deep red. For some reason , another 3 member , the Kisaragi siblings and Hibiya turned their head to them too. Curiousty filled them.

"Nothing happened. Kano tripped and fell , he hurt his back and i keep him company" he lied smoothly "eeh.." Mary pouted at the answer as she looked at Seto who flashed him a smile.


End file.
